Birth of a Titan
by Rift Razor
Summary: Replacement for Almighty titan vilgax. Post final battle part 2, Before fame. Post TLO, Before TLH. A investigation goes horribly wrong forcing Percy and Ben too come together in order too fight their worst foes.
1. Chapter 1

( I do not own Percy Jackson or Ben 10)

The dark and damp interior of the warehouse sent chills down Percy's spine as He, Tyson, and Nico searched for the red skinned monster reported lurking around this area. Percy and co. had been investigating the numerous supposed sightings of some type of red skinned demon with four arms talking with dudes wearing the armour of midieval knights. Unfourtunatly, every time they went searching they found nothing. They were beginning too think that the info given to them by that son of Hermes wasn't reliable, infact they had decided that this was the last search they would take.

Meanwhile, east side of warehouse

Ben Tennyson wasn't having better luck, he Gwen, and Kevin got inside info that a huge deal of level seven alien tech between a Tetramand and the Forever Knight's would be going down at this location. Ben and his team searched inside and out for the deal but simply couldn't find it, until they came upon an space where all the factory machine's had been moved aside, and in the middle of the clearing sat a 12 foot tall Tetramand all four hands holding blasters' and surronding him, aiming their blasters' at Ben's group, stood the Forever Knight's.

Percy's POV

You know, I have not had a good day, first i've spent hours' in a dark, smelly warehouse looking for some type of monster or something, then Nico decides too split away from the group too investigate on his own, without our approval, and then the wall barely five feet away from my face exploded and a guy dressed in silver Knight armour came flying out, so naturally my ADHD(my battlefield reflexes) kick in and I go into full battle demigod mode, I pull out riptide, press up against the wall and peek through the hole in the wall, too see some wierd, tiger -thing throw 6 guys into the red giant we were looking for. Then I see some more knight guys come up behind the tiger and start blasting him with with blaster's after a few shots, the tiger thing went down and didn't move.

Kevin's POV

After Rath went down, some wierd stuff happened, first, the air around us started to drop in temperature, then the cement ground started too crack as bony hand's shot out of the fractures, the bony hands started pushing and pulling at the ground as skeleton body's rose out of the ground and started tackling and holding Forever Knight's, suddenly a boy about 12 year's old appear out of the shadows and walk through this scene as if nothing was happening, and kicked Ben's body.

Nico's POV

I started walking twoards the tiger monster too check if it would be visiting my Father's palace any time soon. Instead the creature let out a small growl as I kicked his body. One of the humans that had been here walked up to me with an angry look on his face and said,

"Look, kid, I dunno who you think you are but you shouldn't be here kicking my friend."

I didn't reply but instead slowly moved my hand twoards my sword, figuring that since this guy was friends with a monster he was also a threat.

He noticed my movement and said "You know, pulling a weapon on me probally isn't a good idea."

I replied with "Well, considering that im pretty pissed off at how my day's been, walking up, and talking down to me probally wasn't a good idea."

I quickly griped the hilt of my sword and swung it out of it's sheathe and twoards his head. I was pretty suprised when he not only managed to dodge my sword, but also grabbed the armour of one of these knight freaks, and the metal of the armour spread up his arm and over his body.

"Pretty neat trick, huh." he said, before violenly punching me in the gut. He tried to uppercut me but I stepped back, brought my sword up and swung it down aiming for his head. He side-stepped and brought his fist in between my eyes, knocking me down.

"I would have thought you'd be more of a challange with how big you talk." he said.

I rolled back and stood up pointing my sword at the sky as I felt anger rise inside me.

"Spirit's of the dead, serve me!" I yelled.

The guy looked at me with surprise and confusion before the remaining two spirit's stopped thier fighting, rushed over too us and started grabbing my opponent. I let a small smirk spread across my face as I approched him and brought my sword back for a final blow, but as I brought my sword forward he shifted his weight so that the skeleton on his left was brought into my blade, Then he used his free left hand too knock the other skeleton off of him, and then he pushed me back.

As I was recovering he somehow shape -shifted his hand into a blade and brought if down in a arc. I quickly blocked his stike and kicked him in his stomach, knocking him down, I started kicking him in the stomach before he grabbed my leg and pulled me down, he then jumped on top of me and started pumbling me before I manage to push him off. I start to stand up when he grabs me by my collar and throws me into the wall leaving my imprint in it. I start too feel blood leak out my mouth and nose as he run's twoards me. He lift's his fist which enlarge's, and bring's it twoard's my face, fortunately, my instinct's go into over-drive and I bring my sword up into his hand, he back's away, yelling in pain before I shadow travel behind him and kicked out his left knee before bringing the hilt of my sword into the back of his head, smilling as his unconscious body hit the ground, well, I was smilling, until a pink disk of energy crashed into my head knocking me out. 


	2. Chapter 2

(check out my other story Marcus, son of Ouranos)

(I own nothing)

Darkstar s footstep s echoed through the hall s as he made his way too the large celestial bronze door and simply passed through due to being mortal. He quickly found his way too the chair that had been set their especially for him.

Surrounding him was: Vilgax, Ghostfreak, Hex, Charmcaster, Sunder, and Dr. Animo all sitting at a large oval -shaped table usually found at board meeting s.

So, Vilgax, mind telling me how you gained the power to pull me, and a few of these other freak s and criminal s out of the null -void. Darkstar said.

Vilgax let a smile break across his face before saying, I believe, Darkstar, that you already know that I have been in contact with the being Kronos, and that I am now his current host. he then winced and said, Although the process has given me incredible power, it has left me with random pain attack s.

Well that explains the power, but why bring us here. Darkstar asked.

Because we all have a common enemy, Benjamin Tennyson, and I now know how to kill him. Vilgax said Ghostfreak if you will initiate you re part of the plan. Vilgax said nodding at Ghostfreak

Percy s pov

Where should I begin, hmm... I know, how about the part where I sunk the warehouse with us still in it. After Nico took an energy ball to the face I jumped into the fray. I ran and stood in front of his limp body as a girl with red hair, black and red clothing, and green eyes. As she approached, I noticed a orange mass on the floor start to stir, no stand up, the tiger monster from before!

The girl's hands became encased in a glowing, glass-like, pink energy as her eyes also started glowing. I felt my heartbeat increase as the tiger and the girl approached me, my adrenaline and instincts went into over-drive, I cast out my senses. I felt ever bit of water that was flowing through the warehouse, concentrated on it, and brought it to me.

Almost instantly the ceiling, walls, and floor exploded and tons of rusty and polluted water rushed into the room. Columns of water almost as big as the Parthenon's rose up and started lashing out at everyone but my friends, the girl was swiped of her feet, the tiger was slammed into a wall,ten of the knights disappeared under the water, the red demon ran as a column flew out and knocked a chunk of the ceiling down on top of him.

I could feel my control slipping but I couldn't stop, not now, not when I was having so much (guilty) fun. The tiger man stood up and jumped at me only for a fist of water to burst forward and drive him into the now submerged and destroyed floor. The girl pulled out an ancient book covered in runes that made my ichor infused blood boil.

A smile spread across my face as I took pleasure from the situation, pleasure that was alien to me, then Tyson let out a cry of fear telling me to stop. That's when I noticed what I was doing was wrong, the power I was feeling wasn't something I should enjoy, it was a gift to me, something I should use for good, not for destruction.

I tried to stop and withdraw the water but it wouldn't respond to me, like at the triple G ranch. The columns became more chaotic, lashing out at everything: the walls, the ceiling, the support beams, the knight's, even me.

The red haired girl yelled tempestus! and the water seemed to become calm for a few moments before becoming even more destructive, as if the water got pissed at her attempt to control it. The warehouse started rumbling, the floor completely crumbled, everything: knight's, machines, the derbies, the tiger man, was swallowed into a watery abyss. In less than a minute the entire warehouse, was gone.

A wisp of purple smoke rose from the calming whirlpool, and solidified, growing long, clawed arms, purple flesh, an upside-down skull, and a black-and-white striped tail in place of legs. It smiled at the abyss and was tempted to go back down and possess Percy and his powers once again but he knew his next objective was more important and with a sigh flew off into the night.  



End file.
